


If I Can't Have You

by ellie_renee91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: Breaking up with you to keep you out of the supernatural was what Stiles thought he had to do, however, that decision is quickly becoming the worst one he's ever made now that you're getting closer to the new werewolf in town-- Theo.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You, Theo Raeken & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	If I Can't Have You

You finish shoving your books you no longer need into your locker and move your hand to close the door– when it’s slammed closed out of your reach “Can we talk?”

Moving your eyes from your now closed locker to the annoyed face of the person you’ve been avoiding for the past few days, you roll your eyes with a slight huff and answer “No.”

“Great is now a good time?” he jabs sarcastically, choosing to ignore your previous answer which causes you to jerk your head back in annoyance “You’re insane, you know that?”

Not phased in the slightest from your words, Stiles shrugs his shoulders “I’m aware I’m a little annoying to you at this point in time, however, this is important.”

You mull over his words and the seriousness of his face for a few more seconds before you shake your head softly “Fine, what is it?”

“You’re hanging around Theo” Stiles states simply, not bothering to elaborate so you raise your brows and lift a shoulder “So…?”

Stiles makes a noise in the back of his throat “What do you think you’re doing with him? Letting him flirt with you like that– I mean for the love of god, he’s a fucking werewolf!” Stiles whisper shrieks the last few words and looks around the mostly empty hallway the two of you are standing in.

You rub your tongue along the sides of your bottom teeth to give yourself a moment before you furrow your brows in your shock at the balls of the guy standing in front of you.

Stiles recognizes the look on your face and it _almost_ makes him regret coming up to you and asking you about Theo.

He stands his ground though as you give him a piece of your mind “You broke up with _me,_ Stiles, not the other way around. You no longer get a say in anything I do or who I talk to.”

Throwing his hands out to his sides, Stiles doesn’t miss a beat to answer “This is exactly what I was trying to keep you out of!”

You laugh a quick humorless laugh before you jab back towards him “Ha– yeah, well you’re _human_ and managed to hurt me more than anyone else ever has, so I figured I might as well give it a shot with a werewolf.”

“So you’re going to give it a shot with the guy we absolutely cannot trust?” he asks, not capable of keeping the hurt from his voice– which pisses you off more since he was the one who decided to break up with you so you don’t really play fair with your next words “Well I love Malia but neither of us swing that way and you got Scott in the divorce– plus Theo is lovely to look at so yeah, why not give it a shot with him?”

Stiles clenches his teeth with your answer he’s only half sure you’re saying just to get a rise out of him.

You watch the tick in his jaw a few times before his voice causes your eyes to snap back up to his “I can think of a reason, y/n, because I still love–”

“Stop it,” you interrupt quickly, the look on your face leaving no question that he’s out of line and you shake your head as you continue “You don’t get to say that just because you are jealous of Theo.”

Stiles scoffs and steps closer towards you with two steps, however, you take those same steps backwards away from him.

He looks down at your feet, his heart aching at the hurt he’s caused and still causing you enough that you don’t want to be close to him anymore.

Stiles swallows thickly and connects his honey eyes with yours “I’m not saying it because I’m jealous of Theo– I’m saying that I still love you, y/n, because it’s the fucking truth. I have loved you for as long as I can remember and I didn’t break up with you to hurt you or because I even wanted to–”

You scoff and look away from him, willing the tears that you can feel are on their way to go away and not make an appearance in front of him in the middle of school.

Stiles licks his lips quickly and continues on “Try as I might to not be, I am in the middle of this supernatural crap that has completely infiltrated my life and the thought of you getting more hurt because I was selfish enough to love you was killing me.”

Finally you look back at him, your voice ice “Well thank you for making the decision to prevent me from getting hurt, by _actually_ hurting me– top notch decision, really, I just can’t thank you enough.”

With that you spin on your heels and attempt to walk away, however, Stiles quickly follows after you “Y/n–” he reaches for you and the instant his hand gently wraps around your arm you spin back around to face him, pulling your arm from his grip and snapping impatiently “What?”

“Will you please just talk to me,” he desperately tries to get you to stay in this hallway with him, though you quickly answer “I can’t, I told Theo I’d meet him for lunch so we could go over the chem lab notes.”

“Seriously?” he questions, not at all believing that you don’t just want to get away from him– which you prove with your answer as you walk backwards away from him “Yeah, so this has been super fun but I would prefer we just not do this again.”

***

Theo moves his eyes around your face and looks down to the pen in your hand, that you’ve been tapping against your notebook for a few minutes now, with a far off look in your eyes as you stare a hole through the window to the left of your lunch table.

He lifts the corner of his mouth into a half smile, nodding his head to the side as he breaks the silence you’ve been sitting in “I could help you know…”

“Help with what?” you question, your eyes moving away from the window as you stop tapping your pen and instead bring it up to your mouth to chew on the side of the cap.

Theo smiles further with his answer “Either making him jealous or making him move on.”

“I don’t think that’s fair to anyone involved” you state, grateful for his offer and he just shrugs “Maybe not, but it could be fun.”

You tap your pen against your bottom lip twice before you narrow your eyes slightly “Why does he feel like he can’t trust you?”

Theo chuckles softly before vaguely answering “He doesn’t think I am who I say I am.”

You nod and don’t miss a beat with your reply “Aren’t you? I mean I remember you from fourth grade– you’re different but then so is Scott. We all are, even if some of us didn’t get new abilities that could lift a car.”

“True,” he winks and continues “Truth is I have no idea why he’s so on guard with me– I mean I think it makes a little more sense now that I know about your history with him.”

You shake your head as your eyes fall to the table in front of you and your soft voice declares “No he’s acting this way for more than just the fact that you and I are friends.”

“Is that all that we are?” Theo questions and you snap your eyes back up to his “Yes? Why would you think that we’re more?”

You may have led Stiles to believe you wanted to move on with Theo, however, you hoped you hadn’t actually been leading Theo on.

He thankfully eases your worry as he shakes his head softly and states “It’s not that I think we are, it’s that I hope that we could be more– if that’s what you want…”

Smiling softly, you try to lessen the blow of your next words “Friends is all I can do right now, I’m sorry–”

“No, you don’t have any reason to be sorry,” he interrupts you quickly with an easy smile “Friends I can do for now– until you realize you deserve better.”

***

“How much longer are you going to sulk?” Scott asks as he walks up to Stiles who is leaning his back against the driver’s door of Roscoe.

Stiles, with his arms crossed over his chest, taps his fingers against his arm before he grumbles “I’m not sulking.”

Scott drops his head to the side as he looks at his friend “Dude–”

Stiles drops his arms back down to his sides and lifts his shoulders with his quick reply “What do you want me to say? I fucking miss her.”

“I know you do, I just don’t understand what you’re trying to do,” Scott admits and walks over to also lean against Roscoe while he continues “Why break up with her if you’re still going to act like you’re together and tell her what to do? How are either of you supposed to move on?”

Stiles shakes his head and looks back at the empty school courtyard “I’m not trying to move on– I just need to get her away from him, she’s not safe with him.”

“Didn’t you say the exact same thing about her being around you and me?” he smirks and looks over to his left, causing Stiles to roll his eyes “Yes, however, we’re definitely more safe than him.”

“Why?” Scott ponders through a chuckle earning Stiles to huff before he shouts the obvious “Because he’s a fucking werewolf, dude!”

“So am I, so is Derek and you were fine with her being around us for the longest time. She’s closer to Malia than any of us and you aren’t pushing them apart…”

Stiles clenches his teeth together before he jabs “Why aren’t you on my side? What are you saying?”

Scott breathes out deeply, knowing it’s time he finally says what he’s been thinking for months– so he chooses his words carefully to make sure Stiles listens “Dude you let Void take enough from you as it is, but choosing to break up with her after that whole mess…”

“What?” Stiles questions immediately, pushing off from the jeep as he moves to stand in front of Scott.

The look on Stiles’ face let’s him know that he’s listening, so Scott doesn’t hold back “I think that you’re keeping her from you because of what he did and you’re just using our supernatural responsibility as an excuse even though it’s not in the best interest of anyone– especially the two of you.”

“I broke her arm, man” Stiles croaks out and Scott shakes his head, keeping his voice strong as to not leave any question to the sincerity of his words “No _you_ didn’t– _he_ broke her arm and _she_ never once blamed you for it.”

“So that makes everything that happened okay? I just have to be fine with the thought of something like that or worse happening to her because I want her in my life?”

Scott shrugs and throws his arms out to his sides “Dude come on, learn from my mistake– you don’t break up with the girl to keep her safe because there’s really no way of us being able to prevent that. You still love her and you’re miserable without her. Why can’t you keep her safe like you’ve been doing and at the same time be with her?– You know, the _one_ girl who makes you more tolerable?”

Stiles runs his tongue along his teeth, digesting Scott’s words before he jerks his head back and furrows his brows “Why do I feel like your great _go get her_ speech was ruined with an insult?”

Scott snorts and slaps his hand onto Stiles’ shoulder, smiling brightly “Shut up and go get your girl back.”

***

“Why him?” Stiles’ voice causes you to jump back with a gasp from your front door you were about to open.

You turn to your right, slapping your hand on your chest while you see him push off from the wall near your front window.

Shaking your head softly you breathe out “Stiles–” however he interrupts you to continue his train of thought “Why are you so hellbent on punishing me with _him_?”

You drop your arm back down to your side and scoff at his question “Punishing you? That’s what you think I’m doing?”

Stiles makes a face and nods his head to the side “Well yeah, I mean I hate the guy– _loathe him_ and his untrusting ways is more accurate– and you know that, so that’s why–”

“Couldn’t be because he actually likes me– that he actually gives me hope that I might be able to be happy again?” You interrupt and watch his face drop more and more with your words as you continue “No of course it only has to do with you, Stiles, and the fact that I can’t get over you and the hurt you caused so I have become uncharacteristically petty and just want to make you jealous.”

He takes a moment, moving his eyes between yours a few times before he nods his head once “So I misjudged that?”

You laugh a humorless quick laugh and cross your arms over your chest “Yeah, big shocker there that Stiles _doesn’t have a clue_ Stilinski misjudged a situation involving me yet again.”

Stiles closes his eyes with a soft sigh, opening them a few seconds later and looking out off the side of the porch towards the front lawn.

You look at his profile you once could stare at for hours, instantly hating the way things are between you now. That thought makes your nose tingle as the first wave of tears start to cloud your vision.

You will them away, beg them to not break over your lids as you breathe in and slowly release a deep breath before you clear your throat from the emotion that’s slowly building “Please just do me a favor and leave me alone, Stiles. You wanted me to be safe from your life and everything that has happened to you? Fine. Then for the love of god just let that happen already because you continuing to show up when you think I’m in trouble or about to be hurt– is hurting me more than when you broke up with me.”

He looks back to you quickly, sadness covering every inch of face as he watches you make a noise and throw your arms out to your sides “And I mean, what you’re doing now– what’s the fucking difference huh? You’re still saying the same things, still pushing me away, still keeping me as far from your inner circle as you can– only difference is now you don’t get to kiss me to make me feel better about the fact that you’re doing all those things in the name of loving me.”

“You’re right–” Stiles trails off, licking his lips quickly as he nods his head a few times.

You scoff and throw him a look “Of course I’m right, I’m smarter than you give me credit for with all of this shit you know.”

“You want me to kiss you still?” he questions, taking a few steps closer towards you and you draw your brows inwards with your exasperation “Seriously _that_ was your take away?”

The corners of his lips twitch and he fights off a smile as he shakes his head once and takes another step closer to you “No, but it was a point you deliberately made and I’m in love with you so of course I still want to kiss you anytime I fucking want.”

You’re silent as you digest what he’s saying, moving your eyes quickly between his. 

He uses your silence and states “Like right now, unless you’re going to push me away…”

“Don’t–” you try to sound confident, though your voice is almost a whisper and Stiles steps closer to you, putting him so close you can feel the heat coming from him “Do you really mean ‘don’t’ or is that you just being stubborn and wanting to win this fight?”

You glare up at him as you snap “I don’t fight with you for the sake of fighting with you.”

He smiles and moves his eyes around your face before finally connecting his gaze with yours “I know you don’t– answer my question, y/n, are you going to push me away?”

You lick your lips quickly, answering honestly “I don’t– I don’t know…”

“Well can you know? Because in three seconds I’m going to kiss you and I really want it to be what you want as well” he admits and sets his hands on the sides of your face, gently cupping your cheeks in his palms “One–”

“Stiles–” a barely there whisper falls from your lips as you set your hands on his chest.

Feeling your touch after what seems like forever gives him the final push and he leans closer, nudging your nose with his as he replies just as quietly “Three.”

You close your eyes in the next instant when you feel his warm lips connect with yours, not moving as he gauges what you’re going to do next.

The second a whimper sounds from you he increases his hold on you, sliding his fingers into your hair and bringing you closer against him as he moves his lips with yours.

Stiles wraps one of his arms around the small of your back, using his other hand to tilt your head to the side as he deepens the kiss.

He places a few more soft kisses against your lips before he pulls away just far enough to rest his forehead against yours.

Stiles moves his thumb against your cheek and opens his eyes, connecting them with yours as he whispers softly “None of this means anything if I can’t have you– please tell me it’s not too late. Please tell me I didn’t screw this up beyond repair because I want you– I need you back in my life.”

You chew on the side of your lip, taking a moment before you smile gently and wrap your arms around his middle and hug him closer to you “You were an epic idiot, but you never lost me.”


End file.
